


Something Better

by watermelonriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: "Ed's face softened. His eyes looked bigger than ever and his lips were parted slightly. Oswald couldn't tell if he was upset or losing his patience. It bothered him immensely and it was only when Ed lowered his head that Oswald realised that something was really wrong."
A little "what if" scenario for if things had gone slightly different between Ed and Oswald in 3x06: Follow the White Rabbit





	

"I'm sorry for letting you down."

The words hit Oswald like a ton of bricks. The idea that Ed could even think such a thing was startling to him. He had been working hard to track down Butch, putting in more effort than Oswald had asked of him, especially considering he had only asked Ed to keep tabs on the search.

"You have done nothing of the sort," Oswald assured. "I would be lost with you."

The small smile that formed on Ed's face made Oswald's insides tighten and is mouth run dry. Had he done that? Made him so happy with some simple words? It was now or never. He could do it. Three simple words and then it would be out there. Ed seemed happy about the idea of having not let Oswald down and being needed, so surely he would take this in his stride. At least that's what Oswald kept telling himself.

"In fact, um, there is something that I need to tell you. Something very important."

Ed looked at him expectantly, but when Oswald opened his mouth the words wouldn't come out. He couldn't believe it. The more he tried the harder it was to get them out. He was painfully aware of how long the silence stretched out between them.

"What is it, Oswald?"

"You know what?" he said. "I forget." He laughed nervously. "In and out of my head, just like that. Don't you hate that when that happens?"

Ed's brow knitted together in confusion. "That never happens to me."

"You know what?" Oswald said, trying to ignore the curious look on Ed's face. "I believe that. So, uh, where are we off to first?"

"PS 134. You're touring a school. Press will be there, so we better get a move on."

"Great." Oswald coughed, becoming painfully aware that there were other people in the room. "I love children."

He was already turning and walking away as he said that last part. It wasn't supposed to be that difficult. It was supposed to be easy. He kept on walking until eventually he found a space with no one around. He leaned against the nearest wall and took a deep breath. Over time he'd done a lot of unspeakable things, but he couldn't spit out how he felt? The more he thought about it, the more stupid he felt.

When he felt a little better Oswald straightened up and turned towards the door he'd come through, intending to go and find Ed, only to find him standing there already, watching curiously.

"Oswald, what is it?" Ed asked, concern evident in the sound of his voice.

"It's nothing." He tried to appear more confident, but he could tell it wasn't working.

"You said it was important."

"Did I?” He laughed nervously. "How silly of me."

Without warning Ed closed the space between. It made Oswald take a step back, and he regretted it the second he saw the hurt look on Ed's face. To his credit he hid it pretty quickly.

"I said you could count on me, and I meant it," Ed said softly. "I just want to help."

"There's nothing wrong,” Oswald said, trying to make it sound final.

Ed's face softened. His eyes looked bigger than ever and his lips were parted slightly. Oswald couldn't tell if he was upset or losing his patience. It bothered him immensely and it was only when Ed lowered his head that Oswald realised that something was really wrong.

"Okay," he said, barely audible.

Oswald snapped his eyes shut. "I love you,” he blurted out.

Silence.

It went on for a long time, so long that Oswald couldn't keep his eyes shut any longer. Ed still had that same expression on his face. He seemed to be blinking quicker than usual, like he was trying to process the words. It was too painful to watch, Oswald could just imagine the thoughts going through Ed’s head and none of them were good.

Not wanting to deal with the fallout just yet Oswald moved past Ed. He only made it a couple of steps when suddenly Ed grabbed his hand. He froze, and refused to look back. There was a pause, Ed just holding onto his hand, stopping him from going any further.

“Please,” Ed said, breaking the silence. “Don’t go.”

Oswald turned around, painfully aware that their hands were still touching. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

He gasped as Ed pulled him in close. Oswald reached out, his hand landing on Ed’s chest in order to keep his balance. Ed let go of his hand and wrapped his arm around Oswald, holding him close. “Because you didn’t mean it?”

He gulped. “I meant it.”

Ed eyed his lips carefully. “Good.” He leaned in so close that their lips were barely an inch apart.  Ed looked at Oswald questioningly, and when the latter gave the slightest nod Ed leaned in and kissed him.

It was gentle, a little hesitant. Oswald seemed to melt into Ed’s embrace and it took everything in Ed’s power to break the kiss before he took it too far. He gently pressed his forehead against Oswald’s.

“You scared me,” Ed whispered. “I thought I was going to lose you when you kept trying to avoid me.”

“I’m sorry,” Oswald mumbled. “That was not my intention.”

Ed smiled, kissing Oswald once. “That’s okay. I got something better in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sat on my laptop for a little while now. I was unsure if I was ever going to finish it or post it, and I got it finished, so I figured I'd just stick it up. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
